Roulette is a game of chance that has been played, it is believed, in various forms since the 18th century. Traditional roulette is played in casinos on a table, wherein the wheel is set near the middle of the table. The outer wheel area is divided into 37 spaces in Europe and 38 spaces in the United States. Each space has outer walls defining sectors, so that the ball can come to rest within a sector after the wheel stops spinning. The sectors alternate between the color red and the color black and are numbered from 1 to 36. There is also a 0 (green or white) and a 00 (in the United States version).
The table includes a roulette betting felt configuration for making betting selections which has, among other things, numbered red and black squares corresponding to the wheel for placing bets on the outcome of the resting place of the ball after the wheel stops spinning. A “winning number” is the outcome of the roulette wheel in the form of one of the numbers selected by the roulette wheel—regardless of whether it matches the player's wager. A “winning bet” occurs when the player's selection (or bet) includes a “winning number”.
As indicated above, certain of the numbers and spaces on the roulette betting felt (such as 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28, 29, 31, 33, and 35) are colored black, while others (such as 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 16, 18, 19, 21, 23, 25, 27, 32, 34 and 36) are colored red. Also included on the betting felt are spaces for such bets as: “manqué” (1 to 18 inclusive); “passé” (19 to 36 inclusive); “pair” (an even number); “impair” (an odd number); “rouge” (a red number); and “noir” (a black number). Therefore, the winning bet may be comprised of a bet on the particular winning number, a bet on a range of numbers that includes the winning number (e.g., on odd or the “2nd 12”), or a bet on a color that includes a winning number.
All bets are placed against the house and are indicated by placing stakes (e.g., chips) on the particular numbers or types of bets selected as they appear on the table. Once the bets are placed, the “croupier” spins the wheel in one direction and tosses the ball onto the wheel in the other direction. The sector where the ball finally comes to rest is the outcome, thereby indicating the winning number and color. This information is then used to manually determine which of the bets are winning bets. Various betting combinations with different odds and maximum bets are allowed depending on the rules of the gaming establishment. The standard odds and payouts for traditional roulette are well known in the art.
While roulette may be played in, among other places, most casinos, traditional versions of roulette are somewhat slow moving and hence can be lacking in player interest. Several prior art games have attempted to provide interesting variations on conventional roulette.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,869 to Mathews discloses an apparatus and method for playing a roulette-type game. The apparatus includes a conventional roulette wheel and four tables. Each table has a lower playing field and an upper playing field, wherein each field is utilized for placing bets. During play, four balls are utilized on the one wheel, wherein each ball corresponds to one of the tables. The lower field is utilized for placing bets on the single ball that is associated with that particular table, while the upper field of each table is utilized for placing bets on all of the balls in play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,616 to Bergmann discloses a coin-operated gaming machine that has a roulette-like number pan and a setting keyboard. In operation, the player inserts one or more coins into a coin insertion slot. The player then selects which numbers the player wishes to bet on using the keyboard. After the player places a bet, a random number generator randomly determines the winning number, and that number is then highlighted on the number pan. The random number generator also randomly determines a win multiplier number by which the winning payout is multiplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,105 to Ronin et al. discloses a single-player computerized roulette playing apparatus. The apparatus includes a rotatable roulette wheel that is mechanically rotated using a drive mechanism. One or more balls are put into play during the game. A roulette game field is displayed on a corresponding computer display, which provides a means by which the player can place one or more bets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,440 to Sher relates to an apparatus used to play roulette using multiple balls. The apparatus includes a single roulette wheel that has multiple tracks, thereby permitting two or more balls to be propelled into the wheel simultaneously.
Additionally, video slots and poker games have provided jackpots comprising larger than normal payoffs and/or progressive payoffs, which are based on the performance of more than one machine which can be linked together—in an attempt to generate more interest and a perception of greater rewards. However, these previously devised games do not provide the ability to play a great number of games in a short amount of time—something that is increasingly important in a casino environment.
Indeed, there is a constant need in the gaming industry to devise new games that keep players interested to substantially reduce the possibility that players will cease playing or reduce the amount that they play due to a perceived lack of interest or challenge. Moreover, it is desirable to provide new or different variations of existing, familiar games so as to overcome any reluctance to play and possibly lose at games with unfamiliar rules or strategies.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic game that captures the excitement of casino-style roulette, while providing the opportunity to bet on multiple wheels simultaneously and/or provide multiple winning numbers for each roulette wheel displayed.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a roulette-type game that provides progressive or high jackpot betting opportunities so as to provide maximum interest to roulette or other wagering game players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roulette game that can be played in the form of a video slot machine in order to conserve valuable casino floor space, and minimize game acquisition and operating costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roulette game that automatically determines which wagers are winning bets and recalculates a player's remaining credits based on the outcome so as to minimize the calculations which must be performed by the player, and minimize the use of casino employees.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a roulette-based game that can be implemented on a video gaming machine in a casino for gambling purposes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic roulette-based game that is easy and economical to manufacture.